Not Alone
by DanizGemini
Summary: Ele vivia imerso em dor e sofrimento, mas... Não estava sozinho. Aiolia centric


Título: Not Alone

Autor(a): Danizgemini

Foi escrita como Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2014 para ShyriuForever94 / Songfic

Advertências: Sofrimento Emocional/Morte/ Pós Saga das Doze Casas / Missing Scene? / Nada explícito mas talvez insinuações yaoi.

Classificação: PG - 13

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x ] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Ele vivia imerso em dor e sofrimento, mas... não estava sozinho.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Shi querida, esta é a minha primeira songfic. Foi feita mesmo com muito carinho, mas não sei se acertei a mão. Conheço a sua preferência por angst, então tentei ir por este caminho, fiz o melhor que pude, espero de coração que goste.

Mad World  
Mad World originalmente é do Tears for Fers. Versão de Gary Jules, cover de Jasmine Thompson

Todos os créditos das imagens aos fanartitas

A criança acordou cedo. Olhou pela janela, o dia ainda mal nascera. Mesmo assim tinha certeza que faria um lindo dia de sol. Pulou da cama feliz, vestindo-se rapidamente com a primeira roupa que encontrou: uma bata larga verde e uma calça curta de algodão cru. Calçou afobado as sandálias estilo gladiador - Sempre se atrapalhava um pouco com aquelas tiras de couro tão compridas.

Pegou a caixinha embrulhada como um pequeno tesouro, colocando-a cuidadosamente numa sacola de papel junto com um envelope.

\- Tudo pronto! - Exclamou para si mesmo, sorrindo.

Sem mais poder conter sua ansiedade, subiu correndo o zodíaco sem demonstrar o menor cansaço perante todas aquelas escadas. Ao chegar ao seu destino, fez-se silencioso. Entrou na casa que conhecia bem, dirigindo-se para o quarto. Lá, viu exatamente o que queria: As cortinas fechadas impediam que a luz do sol, ainda fraca, entrasse. Assim, o habitante daquela casa dormia tranquilo, esparramado na cama de casal, o lençol espalhado pelo chão.

Perante aquela cena, não pôde segurar um grande sorriso e sem perder mais nenhum segundo pulou na cama:

\- Bom dia!

Aiolos já sentia os bracinhos envolvendo seu pescoço antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Abriu-os lentamente, murmurando preguiçoso:

\- Bom dia, maninho!

Abraçou forte o menor e se virou para o lado, fechando os olhos novamente, querendo continuar a dormir. Afinal, era domingo, o único dia que podia descansar até um pouco mais tarde.  
Aiolia debateu-se até se livrar do abraço, ficando em pé na cama e abrindo as cortinas, deixando que a luz do sol entrasse. Falou, numa pequena irritação infantil:

\- Acorda Aiolos! Esqueceu que dia é hoje?

Percebendo que realmente não iria conseguir mais dormir, Aiolos sentou-se na cama, coçando a cabeça, num gesto característico de quando estava confuso. -Afinal o que estava deixando seu irmãozinho tão agitado?

O pequeno leonino riu da "cara de bobo" do irmão. Ele não poderia realmente ter esquecido, poderia? Seu irmão era mesmo muito besta às vezes! Sem mais delongas, disse:

\- Feliz aniversário, Aiolos!

Depois retirou cuidadosamente da sacola a caixinha envolvida por um laço vermelho, junto com o envelope, oferecendo os presentes ao irmão.

Aiolos olhou para o chão sentindo-se um perfeito idiota. Estava tão envolvido com os assuntos do Santuário, a recente conquista de sua armadura de ouro e o treinamento do seu irmão e das outras crianças que havia esquecido o seu próprio aniversário. Pegou os presentes um tanto sem jeito, sob o olhar ansioso do mais novo.  
Abriu cuidadosamente a caixinha embrulhada encontrando uma caixa de chocolates.

\- Chocolate! Eu adoro chocolates! Obrigada maninho. - Disse genuinamente feliz acariciando os cabelos do irmão. - Mas como você conseguiu isso?

\- Consegui convencer a serva de Saga para que comprasse para mim quando ela fosse para a vila.  
Aiolos olhou para o irmão comovido. Sabia que o presente deveria ter custado todas as economias do caçula.

\- Já, já vamos experimentá-los! Agora deixa eu ver este envelope!

Nele havia duas folhas sulfite. Na primeira estava escrito em letras grandes e coloridas: "Feliz Aniversário". Ao lado as assinaturas dos outros aprendizes, crianças candidatas às armaduras de ouro como Aiolia, além da letra caprichada de Saga de Gêmeos.

A outra folha era um desenho feito por Aiolia. Nela eram retratados os irmãos vestindo as armaduras de ouro de Sagitário e Leão. Havia muito capricho nos traços infantis e Aiolos se surpreendeu ao notar os detalhes como gliter dourado na armadura. Sabia muito bem que seu maninho não possuía muita paciência para trabalhos minuciosos e ficou comovido com o carinho daquele gesto.

\- São os desenhos mais lindos que eu poderia receber.

\- Você gostou Olos? Todo mundo quis assinar o desenho de aniversário para você.

\- É lindo. Vou agradecer cada um deles.

\- E o desenho que eu fiz? - Perguntou o leonino já um pouco enciumado.

\- É o mais lindo Olia. Mal posso esperar este dia. Quando lutaremos lado a lado para defender a nossa deusa. Meu irmãozinho, o poderoso Cavaleiro de Leão.

Os olhos de Aiolia brilharam como se vislumbrasse o grande sonho de sua vida. Tornar-se cavaleiro e lutar ao lado do seu irmão, do seu herói.

\- Vou treinar cada vez mais para ficar forte Olos! Você vai ter orgulho de mim.

\- Eu já tenho muito orgulho de você maninho, muito orgulho! Obrigado! - Abraçou o caçula carinhoso e emocionado, não conseguindo conter algumas lágrimas.

Aiolia sorriu com o peito explodindo de alegria nos braços do irmão, o lugar em que mais se sentia feliz. Encarou os olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas. Não entendia muito bem aquelas situações em que os adultos choravam e sorriam ao mesmo tempo, mas julgava que o irmão estava feliz.

\- Agora é hora de aproveitar! Hoje o dia é só nosso! Vamos tomar o café da manhã, comer chocolates e depois nadar na praia para comemorar! O que você me diz? Exclamou um animado sagitariano com o irmão no colo.

\- Vai ser demais!

Todos os momentos em que podia passar em companhia do atarefado irmão eram demais. Era aniversário do mais velho, mas passar um dia inteiro em companhia dele era um grande presente.

Aiolia acordou sobressaltado. O peito doendo, coração acelerado, o rosto totalmente banhado em lágrimas, enquanto recordava a lembrança que invadira a sua mente em forma de sonho naquela noite. Embora o irmão fosse uma memória constante em sua vida fazia tempo que não tinha lembranças tão vívidas como aquela. O último aniversário que passou ao lado de Aiolos.

Antes do terror, da suposta traição, da sua vida ter virado um inferno. Sentou-se na cama e respirou algumas vezes, esforçando-se para que o ritmo dos seus batimentos cardíacos voltasse ao normal. Depois tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se e comeu apenas uma maçã como desjejum.

A Casa de Leão estava silenciosa. Era domingo e havia dado folga para os servos. Olhou o relógio na parede da sala, vendo que era ainda bem cedo. Era o horário que planejara.

Passou a observar com atenção as flores que tinha escolhido e comprado no dia anterior. Eram rosas, rosas brancas. Eram puras e simples, no entanto, muito belas. Pegou as flores com cuidado e começou a subir as escadarias silenciosamente, tomando o cuidado de se ocultar e não chamar a atenção de nenhum outro cavaleiro.

O sol ainda começava a nascer, tingindo discretamente de amarelo uma manhã nublada.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino: O Templo de Sagitário.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Sentiu o nó na garganta e o aperto no peito. Há anos não entrava lá. Forçou-se a prosseguir.

Obviamente era tudo familiar, ao mesmo tempo, era absurdamente diferente. A casa agora parecia mais escura, mais fria.

Afinal ela estava sem vida, estava sem Aiolos.

Então reparou num brilho intenso mais à frente. Avançou e pôde ver a Armadura Sagrada de Sagitário. Ela repousava ali, imponente, com suas majestosas asas.

Logo à sua frente o leonino reconheceu a caligrafia do irmão nas escrituras da parede: "Jovens guerreiros lhes confio Athena, Aiolos."

O leonino tocou a parede, contornando com os dedos o nome do irmão. Lembrou-se que quando ainda era criança e não possuía armadura ou acesso à casa de Leão, às vezes ia para a Casa de Sagitário, quando sentia que não ia aguentar mais o sofrimento.

Sentava-se num canto, abraçando os próprios joelhos, chorando a dor das perseguições e da saudade.

Mas também houve uma época em que tudo se tornou mais confuso e negro. Depois de se sagrar cavaleiro, na adolescência Aiolia passou a duvidar em alguns momentos da integridade do irmão.

O fato é que Aiolia era um Cavaleiro de Atena e precisava provar isto para os outros e para si próprio. Ele era valoroso, honrado, mesmo sendo irmão do traidor.

Traidor... Não havia sido ele mesmo, Aiolia, que por fim deixou-se influenciar e acabou traindo seus sentimentos? Como pôde também participar da corrupção do santuário e duvidar do irmão?

Mas sempre agiu para honrar sua Deusa.

Numa das suas missões deveria eliminar uma impostora que ousara se passar por ela e todos os cavaleiros que a apoiassem e ficassem em seu caminho.

Naquela tarde, descobriu, da forma mais dolorosa possível que a garota falava a verdade. No confronto com Seiya a armadura sagrada de Sagitário protegeu o cavaleiro de Pégasus e ele pôde sentir que o irmão lhe mostrava a verdade.

Naquele dia, ao ameaçar atacar Atena e sentir a presença de Aiolos, sentiu-se novamente um garotinho pequeno e perdido que precisava do irmão para guiá-lo. E chorou como há muito não fazia.

Entretanto, lembrou-se que era um cavaleiro, que lutava pela justiça. E para defendê-la iria travar sozinho uma luta contra o Santuário se fosse preciso. Foi tomar satisfações com o Papa. Acabou vítima do Satã Imperial de Saga, acabando assassinando um inocente, na batalha das Doze Casas que havia terminado recentemente.  
Colocou com delicadeza as flores à frente da armadura de Sagitário e tocou novamente o nome do irmão da parede.

Subitamente uma pergunta perturbadora assolou sua mente:

Se Aiolos pudesse vê-lo novamente agora, depois da batalha em que tantas coisas foram reveladas, o que pensaria dele? Lembrou-se de si mesmo como o menino do sonho daquela manhã que queria tanto seguir os passos do irmão. Mas será que havia conseguido? Havia uma época em que tudo era puro, repleto de anseios pela justiça e pela paz.

Mas na sua vida, o que mais tinha encontrado eram mentiras e guerras.

Notou a cabeça doendo e sentiu-se fraco, encostou a cabeça na parede, apoiando nela o peso do seu corpo, sentindo o mármore frio. Percebeu as lágrimas correndo livres pelo seu rosto. Estava lá para homenagear o irmão no dia de seu aniversário, agora que a verdade finalmente havia vindo à tona. Mas a percepção que seu presente havia se tornado tão cinza e que ele talvez não houvesse se tornado o homem que gostaria o torturava.

[/URL][/IMG]

Pedia em pensamento perdão ao irmão por tudo.

Permaneceu por um bom tempo daquele jeito, quando sentiu a presença de alguns cosmos conhecidos.

Aldebaram, Mu, Shaka e Milo também resolveram prestar sua homenagem à Aiolos.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Ao meu redor estão rostos familiares  
Lugares estragados, rostos estragados.  
Claro e cedo para sua corrida diária  
Indo a lugar algum, lugar algum.

Aiolia praguejou mentalmente. O que eles estavam fazendo ali? Sempre havia vivido tão sozinho e agora num momento como aquele não podia ficar em paz?  
Enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, mas não queria encarar ninguém.

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

Suas lágrimas estão encharcando seus óculos  
Sem expressão, sem expressão  
Escondo minha cabeça, eu quero acabar com meu sofrimento  
Não há amanhã, não há amanhã.

Mu, Shaka e Aldebaran se entreolharam constrangidos. Não era surpresa encontrar Leão ali, mas não sabiam como lidar com a sua dor. Milo, por sua vez, estava encostado em uma pilastra, os compridos cachos loiros tampando-lhe a face, parecia em outra realidade, absorto em pensamentos.

Shaka aproximou-se de Aiolia. Respeitava o leonino. Apesar de achá-lo impulsivo e passional, considerava que ele havia amadurecido muito nos últimos anos.

\- Aiolia. Tudo na vida da Terra é cíclico. Os homens nascem, crescem, experimentam paixões, dores, sentem saudades... No fim todos os homens encontram a morte. Todos vivem de acordo com a Lei do Karma e poucos são aqueles iluminados que podem escapar ao eterno renascimento na roda do Sânsara. Seu irmão completou seu tempo aqui de forma honrada, defendendo sozinho uma verdade que não éramos capazes de ver na época. Tenho certeza que ele está em paz.

O leonino refletiu rapidamente sobre as palavras de Shaka. Ele conhecia a teoria da reencarnação, afinal, todos eles, cavaleiros, reencarnavam em diferentes gerações para defender Athena e a Paz. Também entendia o que era o Karma. Mas... Apesar de achar a teoria de Shaka coerente e até bonita, nada daquilo aplacava nem um pouco a sua dor.

Mu tocou delicadamente o ombro de Shaka e eles trocaram olhares que diziam muito. Mu podia ver nos olhos de Virgem a sua vontade de ajudar, mas também sabia que, embora Shaka fosse o homem mais próximo de Deus, às vezes lhe era difícil expressar e compreender certos sentimentos humanos.

O ariano aproximou-se. Elevou levemente seu cosmo, tentando transmitir paz, mas também estava tomado pela emoção. Aiolia notou a mudança sutil no ambiente e finalmente ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o olhar verde de Mu carregado de emoção, embora sua voz fosse baixa e seu tom sereno.

\- Aiolia, também sou budista como Shaka e desde criança haviam me ensinado tudo que ele disse. Mas... Eu era só um garoto como você que perdeu o seu mestre o teve que enfrentar o mundo sozinho... A fé e a filosofia que tentaram me ensinar podem ter me ajudado a me tornar talvez um pouquinho sábio diante de toda a dor, mas em nem um momento elas a diminuíram... - Ele fez uma pausa e algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, mas ele não se preocupava em escondê-las. - Tenho boas recordações do seu irmão. Ele foi um bom mestre para todos nós e o perdi na mesma época que Shion se foi. Você sabe que ele era como um pai para mim... Não foi fácil continuar longe de tudo e de todos e embora eu pareça ser muito calmo havia dias que era muito difícil conter a saudade e a revolta... Então acredite, acho que consigo entender ao menos um pouco o que você está sentindo...

Aiolia comoveu-se com as palavras de Mu. Percebeu que o ariano também era marcado por dores profundas. Nunca antes tinham lhe expressado empatia daquela maneira. Era tão reconfortante se sentir compreendido. Num impulso abraçou o ariano, permitindo-se chorar. Mu envolveu-lhe em seus braços e acariciou delicadamente seus cabelos. Percebeu que aos poucos Aiolia se acalmava e só afastou-se quando o pranto dele cessou.

\- Obrigado. - Disse Aiolia, com sinceridade.

Mu sorriu, assim como Shaka.

\- Sabe que se precisar pode contar conosco. - Disse o santo de Áries dando a mão para Shaka. Ambos deixaram juntos a Casa de Sagitário.

Aldebaram também tinha trazido flores em honra de Aiolos. Eram margaridas brancas. Ele as colocou em frente à armadura, ao lado das de Aiolia.

Emocionado, sem aviso, envolveu o leonino com seus braços, dizendo-lhe:

\- Não consigo encontrar palavras tão belas ou sábias como a de Mu e Shaka, mas você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

Aiolia sorriu. Gostava muito da simplicidade do taurino e da solidariedade que ele demonstrava em qualquer momento.

\- Obrigado, amigo.

Aldebaran também deixou a casa de Sagitário.

Aiolia começou a recordar-se da Guerra contra Cronos e os Titãs. Era pouco mais que um adolescente naqueles tempos e foi uma época muito difícil. Mas agora, olhando como um adulto, após tanto tempo ter passado percebia que havia recebido apoio de Aldebaran, Mu, Shaka, Camus e até mesmo de Shura, por mais complicado que fosse sua relação.  
Lembrou que por muito tempo seu sonho foi não ser rejeitado. Mas, talvez ele não fosse assim tão solitário...

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

E acho isso meio engraçado  
Acho isso meio triste  
Os sonhos em que estou morrendo  
São os melhores que já tive  
Acho difícil dizer isso pra você  
Acho difícil de encarar  
Quando as pessoas andam em círculos  
É um mundo muito, muito louco

Enquanto Aiolia estava perdido em suas memórias, Milo finalmente pareceu voltar à realidade. Terminou de fazer sua prece, afastou os cabelos da face e somente naquele momento reparou que os outros cavaleiros já tinham ido embora.

\- Bem, parece que agora somos só você e eu, Olia.

A voz de Milo tirou Aiolia daquele estado delicado de paz, tão raro, que finalmente pôde encontrar por alguns momentos. O escorpiano o havia chamado de "Olia". Somente na infância o chamavam daquela maneira. Que intimidade aquele escorpiano idiota achava que tinha com ele para chamá-lo assim? Olhou para irritado para o escorpiano, estreitando os olhos, perguntando entre os dentes:

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Não é óbvio? Também vim homenagear seu irmão.

\- Meu irmão? Quem diria que isso viria de você. – A voz de Aiolia era carregada por uma amarga ironia. Na infância, Milo e Aiolia eram muito próximos, mas o escorpiano, além de cortar relações com o leonino após a "traição" de Aiolia foi certamente quem mais infernizou sua vida. Na verdade, para o leonino, Milo nem tinha o direito de estar lá.

Milo, apesar de possuir defeitos, apreciava demais a justiça. Ter descoberto a verdade depois da guerra das doze casas e percebido que havia cometido uma injustiça por todos aqueles anos o corroia. Não sabia se havia redenção, mas precisava tentar.

\- Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Aiolia.

"E nem quero saber" - Pensou o leonino, revirando os olhos. No entanto, conhecia Milo o suficiente para saber que ele não iria parar de falar, uma vez que tinha aberto a boca. Cruzou os braços e olhou o loiro com desprezo, notando que ele não possuía aquele brilho característico em seus olhos.

Milo respirou fundo e começou a falar, como se conversasse mais consigo mesmo do que com outra pessoa.

\- Sabe Aiolia, quando eu cheguei aqui no Santuário... Já faz tanto tempo, mas as lembranças são tão vivas... Foi como se a minha vida tivesse começado de verdade no dia que entrei aqui. Por mais que eu tente lembrar antes não consigo... Só sei que vivia jogado por aí, nas ruas. Então Aiolos me encontrou e me trouxe para cá. Mas a disciplina espartana aqui no Santuário era no início algo inimaginável para a minha cabeça...

Aiolia se lembrava. Ele nunca tinha sido uma criança muito comportada, mas Milo ultrapassava os limites. Era indisciplinado e vivia machucado por se meter o tempo todo em brigas.

-... Eu era terrível e muitas vezes achei que não iria me adaptar. Queria fugir, voltar a ser livre, mas eu tinha outro destino. Foi difícil assimilar... – O escorpiano lembrava-se dos "corretivos" aplicados por Saga – Mas seu irmão era um mestre diferente. Parecia não se irritar com as minhas provocações e mesmo quando eu aprontava alguma coisa achava que a melhor maneira de me corrigir era conversar comigo e me falar da importância da honra e da disciplina. Mas eu não sei se conseguia compreender naquela época... Porém, mesmo eu sendo um aprendiz sofrível, no meu primeiro aniversário aqui no Santuário, três meses após eu chegar, Aiolos foi o único que me parabenizou e me deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Sei que parece um gesto tão simples, mas nem eu sabia o dia que eu tinha nascido, portanto nem sonhava em ter uma comemoração de aniversário e agora, lá estava aquele homem que não desistia de mim, me falando feliz aniversário... – Os olhos do escorpiano marejaram com lembrança.

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

Crianças esperando pelo dia em que sentirão bem  
Feliz aniversário, feliz aniversário.

\- Então, comecei a encarar as coisas de forma diferente. Passei a admirar profundamente o Cavaleiro de Sagitário e comecei a me dedicar bastante aos treinos físicos. Queria que ele sentisse orgulho de mim. Lógico que você também, por isso vivíamos competindo...

[/URL][/IMG]

Sim, o leonino recordava a época que Milo vivia competindo com ele, mas é claro, achava que aquilo era apenas para irritá-lo. O escorpiano prosseguiu:

\- Consegui evoluir um pouco nos treinos físicos, mas tinha a escola, você lembra? Aquelas aulas infinitas de grego, Saga e Shion não paravam de falar... Pela Deusa, eu nunca havia pisado numa escola antes, aquilo era uma tortura! Mas eu tinha que aprender se quisesse ser um cavaleiro. Eu me esforçava de verdade, mas não conseguia...

Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

Feitas para se sentir da maneira que toda criança deveria  
Sentar e escutar, sentar e escutar  
Fui à escola e estava muito nervoso  
Ninguém me conhecia, ninguém me conhecia  
Oi professor, diga me qual a minha lição  
Olhe através de mim, olhe através de mim

Foi muito difícil para Milo aprender a ler e a escrever. Enquanto outras crianças, mesmo sendo estrangeiras conseguiam fazer progressos, ele permanecia com grandes dificuldades, o que o fazia virar alvo de piadas dos outros aprendizes e consequentemente era muito difícil não se envolver em brigas e confusões.

\- Não sei como, mas Aiolos descobriu que eu tenho dislexia. E começou a me ensinar de uma forma diferente. Ele explicou o problema para Camus e pediu para ele me ajudar. Foi nesta época que nos tornamos amigos... – Milo fez uma pausa. Falar de Camus era extremamente doloroso. – Enfim... Em meses, com a ajuda deles, consegui aprender o que não tinha absorvido em anos e agora nada me impediria de ser Cavaleiro. Para minha própria surpresa me tornei bem disciplinado, dedicado aos estudos, sonhando ser tão grande e honrado quanto Aiolos...

Aioria permanecia de braços cruzados numa indiferença calculada, mas por dentro perguntava-se se seria possível que ele e o escorpiano haviam compartilhado o mesmo sonho.

-Então veio a "traição". Literalmente eu fiquei sem chão. Enquanto Camus permitia-se pensar que aquela história era no mínimo estranha, meu jeito de ser já não permitia questionar autoridades, quanto mais o Grande Mestre, o representante da nossa Deusa na Terra. Eu não podia entender como o homem que tinha me ensinado todos os valores que eu agora tinha poderia ter traído estes valores... Era simplesmente cruel demais. Passei um dia todo chorando, afinal apesar de tudo, ainda era uma criança que perdia o mais próximo que eu havia encontrado de uma família, a pessoa que tinha me ensinado tudo, não com violências e gritos, mas com sabedoria e carinho...

Naquele momento uma lágrima corria solitária pelo rosto moreno do escorpiano, mas ele tratou de enxugá-la rapidamente.

\- Mas eu precisava continuar e a única maneira era soterrando meus sentimentos por Aiolos. Talvez o ódio pelo traidor me trouxesse a força necessária. Mas eu estava errado... Estava completamente errado por todos estes anos!

Milo abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o com as mãos, não aguentando mais a dor, a revolta por ter sido enganado e a culpa. Respirou fundo, encarando o testamento do sagitariano na parede e enfim falou:

\- Aiolos... Meu primeiro mestre... Peço licença para estar aqui na sua casa hoje e lhe pedir perdão pela minha falha de julgamento... Eu não sei se pode me perdoar, mas preciso dizer que desde que esta maldita guerra que me tirou tudo acabou e eu pude descobrir a verdade não há um segundo que eu não me torture por não ter sido justo. Você me ensinou que acima de tudo um guerreiro deve ser honrado e justo, mas eu não consegui ter sabedoria... Me perdoe...

O escorpiano escondeu novamente o rosto entre as mãos tomado por um choro convulsivo mas, alguns instantes depois sentiu alguns tocar-lhe os ombros.

\- Acredite, sei como se sente. Mas você vai ficar bem. Vamos ficar bem.

Aiolia olhava para o escorpiano, tomado por uma onda de pensamentos rápidos e conflitantes. A única coisa que sabia ao certo era que Milo era mais que um desafeto, mais que simplesmente irritante.

Milo encarou os olhos verdes do leonino e pela primeira vez ambos trocaram um aperto de mão, sentindo um grande respeito um pelo outro. Deixaram a casa de Sagitário desejando por dias de paz em suas almas.

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world... world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad world

Eu acho difícil te dizer  
Eu acho difícil de entender  
Quando as pessoas andam em círculos é um  
Mundo louco  
Mundo louco  
Ampliando o seu mundo  
Mundo louco

Fim


End file.
